


Winter

by Adayka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, captain america wintersoldier, drawind, wintersoldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayka/pseuds/Adayka
Summary: Öh... wintersoldier spam again hehe.. (i like his style) pencil sketch, colored with the smartphone^^ finger style haha





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Öh... wintersoldier spam again hehe.. (i like his style) pencil sketch, colored with the smartphone^^ finger style haha


End file.
